Dreams of a Prince and his Mentor
by RathboneLvr482
Summary: Darren and Mr. Crepsley are back at the Cirque du Freak for a time, by Darren's request. He's been having dreams that he needed to talk out. He couldn't tell Evra and like HELL will he tell Larten. But what are these dreams about? What do they mean? LC/DS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my first Cirque du Freak fanfic. I was impossibly upset when Larten died. I literally sobbed for three hours, then off and on for two more weeks. What probably upset me the most was that through the entire series, I had been rooting for Larten and Darren to get together (I knew the chances were slim, but I hoped. I don't know why, I just did.) When they didn't, I decided to take fate (and matters) into my own hands and here's the first part of the product!**

* * *

"_Master Shan!" yelled in warning. I spun in a full 360° circle, yet couldn't see anyone, or anything, threatening. My eyes found my mentor's again, but his seemed to change. He got darker. His form seemed to fade, seemed to become transparent. _

_I reached desperately after him, "Larten!" As I lunged for him, though, his figure completely disappeared, leaving nothing behind except the darkness. Tears streamed from my eyes as I dropped to my knees where he stood._

My eyes flew open as I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders shaking me. I looked around, sitting up.

"Darren?" I heard two worried voices. Looking to my left, I saw my scaly-skinned best friend, Evra Von.

"Master Shan?" Oh… I knew that voice well. I turned my head to the right and saw my mentor. Larten Crepsley.

"Um, guys?" I groaned, "What's wrong?"

"You were screaming in your sleep, Darren." Evra murmured.

"Oh." Memories of my dream came flooding back, and I felt my face flush with color.

"," Larten's voice rang like an angel's in my ears. It was welcome. "Do you think you could give Darren and me a minute alone?"

Evra nodded, his eyebrows knitting together slightly, and ducked out of the tent. I was at a loss for words. Man, I was falling for my mentor. That isn't supposed to happen! No, no it's not.

"Darren," Larten sighed, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Um… why is that relevant to anything?" I stalled.

"Darren, what you were screaming last night was my name. You were screaming, 'No, Larten, no!' What were you dreaming about, Darren?"

No point in lying. Larten could see through almost any lie anyway. I took a deep breath and sighed, "I was dreaming about you."

"Clearly. I am wondering what it is you were dreaming about me."

"I… I can't tell you."

His eyes grew angry, "Why not?!"

"Because. It's too hard to explain. I'm still not sure what my dream meant!"

His eyes softened slightly, "Do you want to talk to Mr. Tall? Or Mr. Tiny?"

I nodded, "Both, if you don't mind. I think they could both help in this situation."

He helped me up from my bed and guided me out of the tent. I couldn't stop staring at him. He seemed so perfect. _No, bad Darren! Don't think that!!!_

Too soon, we reached Mr. Tall's van. Larten nudged me forward when I hesitated to move. The door slid open to reveal Mr. Tall and Mr. Tiny standing side-by-side.

"Darren!" Mr. Tall exclaimed, "So glad to see you."

"Hello."

"Please come in." Mr. Tall welcomed, stepping aside with a smile. I accepted his offer and stepped inside the van. Larten turned to leave.

"Wait, Larten, don't you want to come in as well?" Mr. Tall asked.

Larten shook his head and turned his head just enough to look at Mr. Tall out of the corner of his eye, "I just came to escort Darren."

He disappeared then, running too fast for my eyes. I felt my heart sink when he left. It hurt more than any pain I've ever felt; More than losing my family, than anything.

"So, Darren, what's on your mind?" Mr. Tall asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Mr. Tall, I- uh. I had a dream last night."

"And you were wondering what it meant?"

"Yes."

We sat in silence for a few moments before he talked, "Well, you know it's awfully hard for me to help you figure out your dream without knowing it. What did you dream about, Darren?"

"Well, it was about La- Mr. Crepsley. I… I was trying to catch him, but he just disappeared into thin air. I started sobbing, and when I woke up, he and Evra were standing at my side telling me that I was screaming in my sleep. I think I'm…"

"What do you think, Darren?" Mr. Tiny asked with humor in his voice.

"I think I like him. Like, more than normal." I felt my cheeks reddening with the words.

"Darren," Mr. Tiny smiled, "Destiny is a funny thing. I know I am, right?! No but seriously, some people can't help who they fall for. They just fall. Some of them get over it and control it, but some, like you, young Shan, fall hard. It's just something that can't be controlled. That being said, I think I'm done here. I'm not the best with advice. Mr. Tall? Do you want to take over?"

Mr. Tall smiled and turned to me, "My advice to you, Darren, is very simple. You cannot keep secrets from your mentor."

"So, you're saying that I should tell Mr. Crepsley?"

Mr. Tall's grin grew wider, "Am I? That all depends on how you interpret my advice, dear boy. Now, whatever you think that _I _think you should do, maybe you should give it a try."

I think that means that I should tell Larten straight. But… how?

"Mr. Tall?"

"Yes, Darren?"

"How do I tell Mr. Crepsley the truth?"

"How do you _think _you should tell him the truth?" Of course, he just can't tell me what to do like the normal answers should be!

"Are you ever going to be straightforward with me?" I asked, getting very impatient.

"I just think that you should figure things out for yourself," he said sympathetically.

I decided to answer with the most honest answer I could think of, "Well, _I _think that if I knew what to say, I wouldn't be asking you!"

Mr. Tall laughed, as did Mr. Tiny. I had almost forgotten that Mr. Tiny was here.

"Well, Darren. Just, how would you tell Debbie that you loved her? Or how would you tell your family that? Just think of Larten like those people. It should make it easier."

"You think that'll work?" I asked. My voice shocked me. It was so pathetic, so desperate. "You think that if I just tell him, 'I love you,' that that'll fix everything?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but it may. I personally have never had this situation. If you want first hand experience, you might want to talk to Vancha March."

"Vancha?!"

"Yes. Vancha March was in a situation similar to yours."

Wow. Vancha. Vancha _March _had this exact thing happen to him. Wow.

"So, go talk to him, Darren. He's going to be back at your tent."

I nodded briefly and turned to leave. I only turned back to whisper two words to the men in the room, "Thank you."

They both smiled and gestured for me to go talk to Larten. I took a step forward into the dark, the night air swirling around me. Every step towards my tent seemed to take a lifetime. What if he rejected me? I don't know if I could live with it.

I heard something my mom used to say to me e

cho in my head. _Darren, you never know how the story will end unless you give the book a try._

Well, let's pray to the gods, mom, that this book ends happy.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Please don't be too harsh. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, but no flames will be tolerated. Please review, though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I didn't get many reviews, but hopefully this new chapter will help that. Please review! Oh and by the way, this is my very first slash story. My first. I think it's going pretty well! Well, enjoy! Darren/Larten forever!**

* * *

The pathway to the tent Evra and I shared seemed to stretch on forever. I knew what I had to do, but could I summon the courage to do it? Heh, I'm a Prince, of course I can!

Maybe…

As I approached the dimly lit tent, I felt butterflies in my stomach. They clearly carried the nervosa disease. Nervosa, in my mind, is also known as anxiety. I walked forward, my eyes blank and nervous.

"Darren?" Evra asked as I entered.

I ignored him, walking past him as if he didn't exist. I had eyes only for the person sitting in my hammock. He stood up to meet me.

"Darren." he greeted calmly.

"Mr. Crepsley." I replied.

Evra seemed to get the memo from our tones that this just wasn't the place to be right now, and slipped out of the tent. I barely took notice to his departure.

"Darren," Larten began, "Will you tell me about your dream?"

"I plan to."

He didn't appear to hear me, "If you do not want to, then I will not ask again, but-"

"Mr. Crepsley, I plan to tell you my dream." I snapped, finally catching his attention.

"Oh." He sat back down on my hammock and motioned for me to join him. I eased down uncomfortably at his side and took a deep breath before starting.

"Well, the past few months, I've been having dreams. About you." I started. Larten waited patiently and I continued, "They were almost always the same one. You would just… disappear and leave me broken."

I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. I must not show fear or weakness. Larten must have noticed my struggle and the wetness in the corners of my eyes, because he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I turned my head into his shoulder.

"And, I think I love you," I mumbled. He released me and gripped my shoulders, pushing me away.

"What?" he asked slightly frightened.

"I think I love you," I repeated, this time more courageously.

He groaned, hanging his head. It was silent for a moment before he stood, and without looking at me, stated, "We have a long day tomorrow. Go to bed. Good night."

His words and voice cut me like a knife. Without another word, he stepped out of the tent. I nodded, keeping my face straight and my outside appearance calm. Inside, as I stepped over to my coffin, I was broken. My heart had gotten into a territorial battle with my stomach and brain, and lost. As I slipped down into the wooden box, I closed my eyes along with the lid. My emotions ran through me, hurting with each breath. Despair, desolation, misery.

* * *

_I reached my arm up to trace the scar on his face. I know he'd gotten it a long time ago from Lady Evanna. My fingers lightly skimmed the surface of his skin, making him close his eyes and sigh. He's upset. Why? _

_I can fix it. I lean up and brush my lips against his. A little nervous, I was afraid that he would back away. He didn't, so I pressed my lips in harder. He became unresponsive, his body like a harsh, cutting stone. Then, there was nothing. I fell through the air and landed on my knees, my hands resting on them gently, but my nails digging into the skin. I didn't care whether or not I bled to death, I just wanted- THUD. THUD._

_What was that?_

_THUD. THUD._

My eyes flew open again and I bolted up, just to realize that my coffin was still closed. I felt the wood connect with my forehead and lay back down. I pressed my palm to the wood, and opened it.

"Evra?" I groaned sleepily, "What is it?"

I heard snoring as a response and realized Evra was asleep. My eyes focused and I saw an orange crop of hair, pacing across the tent between Evra and myself.

"Mr. Crepsley?" I moaned, "What are you doing here? Do we have to leave? Should I wake Evra?"

"No, Darren." Larten sighed and moved over to me. Gripping his soon outstretched hand, he tossed me out of my coffin. I landed only feet from him.

He took a deep breath before starting to talk, "Darren. I am sorry about my response earlier. I just- I did not want the same thing to happen to you that happened to Nikolas."

"Who?"

"Nikolas was the vampire who fell in love with Vancha. Long story short, he miraculously got pregnant-"

"He got PREGNANT?!" I screamed. Evra stirred in his sleep and almost woke up, but groaned and slipped back into his coma-like sleep.

"Be quiet!" Larten hissed.

I dropped my voice, "I thought you said vampires and vampaneze were sterile."

"We are. That is what the miracle was. We think that it was that situation that got him pregnant." Larten's voice was soft again, "It was the day that the child was due, and the child killed him at birth."

"He died in childbirth?"

"Yes." Larten's voice was barely above a whisper, "And, I just do not want you hurt."

"You _did _hurt me." I said, "I felt like you didn't want me, like you didn't care."

Larten's eyes filled with shock, then made room for anger, "Did not _want _you!?"

He gripped my arm and pulled me into him.

"Of course I want you, you stupid boy!" he growled.

"But-" I started. He cut me off, pressing his lips firmly to mine. I stiffened in shock, and then deepened the kiss, slipping my arms around his neck. His arms twined around my waist. He was kissing me. I was kissing him. I was finally kissing Larten Crepsley, my love.

We finally broke apart, gasping for breath. Our foreheads touched and we stood there, holding each other.

"Darren," he gasped, "Come stay with me tonight. We can tell Evra in the morning, if you wish."

I smiled, "Okay." I think Evra should know. He'll be curious if he doesn't find out.

He swept his arms underneath me and picked me up bridal-style. I giggled giddily as he bent down to kiss me again. And then, we were flitting. We made it to his van in a matter of seconds. He miraculously opened the door without taking his arms away from me.

I saw no more, for I was exhausted and giddy from the kisses, and fell asleep right there, my head resting on his chest, his arms around me.

For the first time in four months, I finally fell asleep without the dreams. It was a fine sleep. I was asleep in the arms of my love, and I wasn't about to move any time soon.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Now that's happy! Don't worry, it isn't over yet. I'm still a-writing! I will be taking a break due to the fact that I'll be writing a 50,000 word novel for National Novel Writing Month (aka NaNoWriMo.) Sorry if I don't update soon! That's why!**


End file.
